The goal of the proposed investigation is to longitudinally assess quality of life (QOL) in individuals with Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and to identify variables that influence QOL in this population. The proposed investigation is based on symbolic interaction and transactional theories of adult development, and proposes a model of QOL in AD that includes both individual and environmental characteristics and incorporates objective and subjective assessments of patient QOL. It builds upon the investigator's prior research evaluating AD patient depression, pleasant events, behavior problems; caregiver stress and reactivity; and interpersonal relationship issues between AD patients and family caregivers; as well as on the QOL literature in chronic illness and the elderly. The investigation has two aims. Aim 1 is to develop and administer and assessment of patient QOL to 40 community-residing AD patients and their family caregivers. Psychometric data, including internal consistency, test-retest and inter-rater reliability, and content and construct validity will be evaluated for both patient and caregiver reports. Aim 2 is a longitudinal investigation of changes in QOL in a total of 200 community-residing AD patients. Subjects will be re-evaluated every six months over a three-year time period. The QOL measure developed in Aim 1 will be administered, along with assessments of other attributes hypothesized to be related to QOL, including patient and caregiver demographic characteristics; patient cognitive, functional, and health status; behavioral problems and mood; caregiver burden and mood; and patient-caregiver interpersonal relationship. Results of the investigation will provide: (a) a measure for evaluating AD patients' QOL; (b) an evaluation of changes in patient QOL as cognitive functioning declines over time and disease progression; and an analysis of the relationship of patient QOL with other important patient and caregiver characteristics. By identifying variables that may predict changes in QOL, this investigation will assist in the development of interventions to maximize AD patients' QOL.